dnc2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Socialist Republic of Costigar
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Nation Details |- ! Name of Leader | } |- ! Capital | } |- ! Type of Government | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Exports | } |- ! Allies | } |- ! Number of Territories Owned | } |- ! DEFCON Level | } |} The Socialist Republic of Costigar After the great war on New Babylon, many survivors who lived around the Victorian Bay (The bay on area 89) banded together to form a new society, one that had learned from the past. Gone was the corrupt and weak republic. Onwe Mosadi is the current prime minister of Costigar, with another election upcoming in five years. Elections are voted on by the Consulate made up of the most prominent figures in Costigarian society. Such prominent figures include philosophical thinkers, writers, and "speakers for the people". The nation runs on a "from-the-people, to-the-people" basis. Economy The Socialist Republic of Costigar has a complex economic system. Although it has a high tax rate of about 54%, almost all of that money is redirected into public services such as healthcare, roads, and transportation. This gives Costigar a very high reputation in terms of public services. Costigar's major exports include sand (glass), fluorite, quartz, salt, and most importantly, oil. It shares resources with its sole ally, the U.I.S. located to the south-west of Costigar. It trades mostly over land, though for trading with the U.I.S. and for other minor trades, it employs its merchant fleet. Costigar has very low unemployment rates as there is always a job to be filled. Geography The Socialist Republic of Costigar is split into two distinctive regions: The jungle, and the desert. Victoria, the capital of Costigar is located in the jungle, specifically on the coast. Two major rivers run through Costigar, the Kinshasa River, and the Ndjamena River, though many more minor rivers flow through the nation, mostly in the jungle regions. One of Costigar's major cities, Empasi is located on the coast of the Kampala inlet. The desert regions of Costigar are mostly uninhabited, although a few small towns make use of the several oases of the desert. Military Army: Although The Socialist Republic of Costigar has a voluntary military service, the Costigarian Republic Guard (their equivalent of the army) is a prestigious program. They make extensive use of artillery to bombard the enemy from afar, and refrain from using vehicles such as mechs and hardsuits. All of their infantry are equipped with standard issue Victoria Armaments BE-10 Battle Rifles, a fully automatic bullpup assault rifle. Airforce: The airforce of Costigar is comprised of almost entirely fighter-bombers. They employ the older CF-109 turboprop fighters for mostly training roles, though they can be used for ground-attack. Their most advanced fighter is the SF-7 "Hawk Moth" (also known as the MiG >9000 v2), a stealth, VTOL fighter jet. Though they are limited in production, they are distributed evenly across the various airforce bases along Costigar's border. The newest plane in their arsenal is the FB-70x, an experimental high-capacity fighter bomber. Navy: Costigar distributes its soldiers primarily to the navy. The navy uses hybrid-carriers almost exclusively, as they serve the role of cruisers (for bombarding coasts or taking out other ships) and carriers. They make limited use of submarines, as their newest submarine model is more than a century old. For this reason, most of their submarines are used as transports or scouting vessels.